A need has been recognized in the vacuum cleaner industry for a vacuum cleaner with increased longevity for one or more movable parts. Vacuum cleaners are made up of many moving parts, including motors, fans and belts. Repeated usage of a vacuum cleaner may lead to the failure of one or more of the movable parts. In many cases, the expense of repairing the vacuum exceeds the cost of replacing the unit. In other cases, because replacement parts are not easily accessible, the time required to replace the failed part is unacceptable to the user. Thus, an improved vacuum cleaner needs to function reliably for a longer period than normal.
The prior art vacuum cleaners often utilize drive belts to drive, for example, beater bars or rotating brushes. Optimum performance of the drive belt is a balance between the rotational speed of the motor and the beater bar along with the tension applied to the belt. The drive belts are made of pliable material and can wear down and break with extended use. The prior art vacuums often have the drive belts exposed to heat generated by the vacuum motor. Also, friction between a belt and a drive shaft can generate a lot of wear and heat. This problem is more exacerbated when the motors are spun at higher revolutions. For example, vacuum motors can rotate at approximately 16,000 to 24,000 rotations per minute (RPM). Beater bars can rotate at, for example, approximately 5,000-8,000 RPM. The heat and speed can cause drive belts to degrade and wear. Some prior art vacuums can have the drive belts exposed to dirty debris-filled air. As the result of heat and debris exposure, the drive belt can fail, rendering the vacuum cleaner non-functional. Replacing vacuum cleaner belts is not always easy or cost effective. The prior art does not, however, exemplify vacuum cleaners with mechanisms that prolong the longevity of the vacuum cleaner by cooling and protecting the drive belt in order to prevent the degradation of the drive belts utilized. The present invention meets this need.